


Entwined

by LureOfTheSiren



Series: What Tomorrow May Bring [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I'm seriously just procrastinating, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureOfTheSiren/pseuds/LureOfTheSiren
Summary: Who knew the apron stint would lead to this.Takes place during chapters 15/16, but can also be more than enjoyed on its own (๑´ლ`๑)ﾌﾌ♡





	Entwined

For once, you and Ignis were spending a quiet Saturday evening at home together. After cleaning up the dishes from dinner, he joined you on the couch as you caught up on some TV. He brought another bottle of wine in with him and refilled your glass for you.

You propped your feet up into his lap and he absentmindedly played with your toes.

“Something on your mind?” you asked him half-heartedly, not taking your eyes from the show you were currently engrossed in.

“Perhaps,” he said, as his fingers stopped moving.

The show was going to commercial anyhow, so you sat up cross-legged and faced him. He raised an eyebrow at you, started to speak and then stopped, then turned to look straight ahead. He shook his head with sly grin and you noticed a slight blush creep up his cheeks.

You gave him a coy smile back and tried to tickle him with the toes he was just playing with.

“You have to tell me now!”

He pushed your feet away as he laughed. You could always find that one rib that was the most ticklish.

“Well, there’s something I wanted to try with you,” he said as his laugh died down. He still couldn’t look you square in the eyes. His lips did turn up with a slight smirk, though. “It uses rope.”

You raised your eyebrow at him, even though he wasn’t looking at you to see it.

“Like tying my hands up or something?”

He finally turned to look at you. His eyes searched yours. You could tell he was carefully gauging your reactions.

“Not…exactly.”

“Soooo…tying _you_ up, then?” you offered next.

He chuckled at that.

“I guess I haven’t even thought of that, but no, you were closer the first time.”

You were looking at him with your head cocked to the side at this point.

“Shibari,” he said simply.

“Shibari?” you repeated back. You thought of yourself as being current on most things like this, but that word was lost on you. “What is that?”

“It’s intricate rope bondage. I saw it mentioned in a magazine and I looked it up to see what it was. There’s a myriad of ways it can be done. Different body parts, suspended or not, and I read you can tie the knots just right to take advantage of pressure points and erogenous zones…” He trailed off as he realized you were staring at him.

It was your turn to have your cheeks redden. Since your stunt with the apron on his birthday, the two of you had agreed to always be open with each other if there was ever something you wanted to try, even if it seemed over the top. And, well, this was a bit intimidating…and more than a little intriguing.

He pulled out his phone and typed a few things. “Here,” he said, offering it to you.

“Oh,” you breathily exclaimed when you looked at the screen.

He had pulled up an image search to show you what he was explaining. Besides the nude bodies, it wasn’t as pornographic and rough as what you imagined when he started talking ropes and bondage. The intricate ways the ropes wove and knotted along the curves of the bodies was seductive and sensual.

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I…I thought I would just show you it,” he said quietly as he reached for his phone back.

You slid back on the couch just out of his reach as you kept scrolling. “No. I think I want to.”

To be honest, you were really getting turned on by the pictures you were looking at.

Ignis moved over on the couch and slid your feet to the ground so he could lean against you. You snuggled into him as the two of you kept scrolling together.

“Some people say they feel euphoric during it.” He had his arm around you now and was playing with your hair.

“But what about you? You’d be doing all the work. What’s in it for you?”

He stopped toying with your hair and ran his finger along the shell of your ear as he chuckled. “It’s beautiful to even think of, to picture you displayed like that before me… making you come undone by it.” His lips ghosted your neck as the two of you turned your attention back to the phone. You couldn’t help but glance down and smirk at the bulge in his pants.

You continued to scroll through the images, some of them making your breath hitch. You paused longer on one and let your mind imagine what it would feel like. It didn’t look as complicated as some of the others had. The rope started up around the woman’s neck and made its way down her back and disappeared under her arms that were bound behind her. What made your sex flush with heat, though, was the way the rope curved down from both sides of her back and dipped between her buttocks. Even though it didn’t show it, you knew that it had to continue around the front through her folds. You imagined what the roughness of the rope would feel like against your clit and it made you squirm against Ignis.

He hummed in your ear as he now ran his tongue along it. “See something you like, darling?”

You could only swallow and catch your breath as you nodded. He reached to take his phone back from you.

“Well, let me do a little more research into this first. It’s not something to just jump into. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

He pushed you down on the couch and moved his body over yours. You whimpered when he moved his hand between your legs to rub you over your pajama bottoms.

“For tonight, though, this is more than enough,” he growled as his lips attacked yours.

__________________

Over the next few weeks, you couldn’t get your mind off what you and Ignis had talked about doing. Your mind would drift off to it while you were at work and you had to press your thighs together to calm yourself down.

You questioned Ignis a few times about how his ‘research’ was coming along. He would simply give you a devilish grin and tell you that it was getting there.

*****

You were home alone one Saturday evening, doing laundry, while you were waiting for Ignis to return home from Noct’s. You usually accompanied him over to the prince’s apartment to hang out while he took care of his cleaning and meal prep for the week, but Ignis requested you stay home that day. He mentioned helping him get caught up on his schoolwork, so you hadn’t thought much on it.

As you finished folding the warm clothes you had just taken out of the dryer in the communal laundry room in the basement, you phone vibrated in your pocket.

 **Ignis:** What are you doing right now?

 **Y/n:** Folding your underwear xD  Why?

 **Ignis:** I’m leaving to come home soon. Just leave the rest of the clothes go. Text me when you are back in the apartment.

 **Y/n:** …ok. Care to enlighten me?

 **Ignis:** Just do as I say, kitten

Oh Astrals, you thought. He only used that nickname in the bedroom. Your chest fluttered, and your cheeks flushed. Wrinkles be damned. That’s what irons were for anyhow. You scooped the rest of the clothes out of the dryer and into the laundry basket and hurried back upstairs.

You dropped the basket just inside the door and quickly messaged him back.

 **Y/n:** Ok. I’m back.

 **Ignis:** Good. I want you naked and waiting for me in the bedroom. Leave the small lamp on.  Sit on your knees at the end of the bed and don’t touch yourself.

 **Y/n:** You drive a hard bargain, sir.

 **Ignis:** You have 15 minutes. And yes, my bargain is going to be quite _hard_ tonight

You groaned out loud to yourself. Astrals he could be dirty when he wanted to be.

You shivered in the chill of the bedroom as you stripped per his instructions. You pleaded to the Six that it was finally the shibari he had planned for you. As you sat up at the edge of the bed, you thought back to his words to not touch yourself while you waited. Damn him, you thought. He had to have done that on purpose. Being told not to do something always made you want to do it all the more.

Finally, the sound of his keys in the doors sounded through the apartment. He didn’t announce himself, nor did he come back to the bedroom immediately. You thought about calling out to him but decided to remain silent for the moment.

Finally, you heard some rustling in the hall and then the sound of his feet padding back to the bedroom. You looked up to his form in the doorway as he leaned against the frame, his green eyes shamelessly taking in the sight of you waiting for him as he asked. The dim light from the small lamp reflected off his features. He wore only his pants, all other clothing discarded elsewhere. And, to your excitement, a sizable length of rope was folded over his shoulder.

He pushed off the door and made his way over to you. He draped the rope over your shoulders and tilted your chin up with his fingers. Your breath was unsteady as he captured your gaze.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked you once more.

“Yes,” you nodded back. Astrals, yes, you thought to yourself.

He brought his lips to yours and pushed his tongue in to languidly dance with yours. The heat between your legs turned into a dull throb.

He broke the kiss off to look you in the eyes again. His lustful expression dropped for a moment as he spoke again. “I want you to have a safe word.” He paused for a moment as you nodded. “I don’t want to have any doubt whether you are enjoying this or not. Pain and pleasure are separated by a fine line.”

He looked at you with amusement as you chuckled a little.

“Sorry. I just can’t believe we’re doing something that we need to use a safe word for.” Your laugh dropped to a coy smile as you bit your lip at the thought.

“Chocobo,” you offered.

He hummed in agreement. “Unless you speak that word, I will only assume your cries are for pleasure.”

The lust flared back in his eyes as he leaned to take you into a deep kiss again. He broke it to move back from you and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“Stand up and turn around.”

You obliged him immediately.

You shuddered when you felt his fingers trace lightly down your arms. He then let a solitary finger run up the length of your spine from the dimple above your buttocks to the nape of your neck. He had you panting in the space of a minute.

He took the rope that he had draped over your shoulders and began his work. Your heart fluttered to think of the time he must have devoted into planning this, right down to the twists and knots he was about to put you in.

His deft fingers gently ran across your skin as he turned your body into a living work of art with the rope. It wound sensually around your neck and shoulders, down your back, and around to gently, but firmly capture your breasts. You could feel him move the rope into twists behind your back as he pulled it snug against you. He bound your arms in a similar fashion behind you. You sighed as you felt him bring the remaining rope on each side together at the top of your buttocks.

He had remembered the tie that had caught your attention.

He pulled the length between your buttocks as he nudged your knees apart with his own. Reaching around your hips, he grasped the ends between your legs and pulled them up to secure them in a final knot connecting them to the one crossing under your breasts.

He stayed pressed against your back for a moment, you could feel his erection digging into your upper thigh. He ran his hands lightly up your abdomen and paused over your breasts made perky by the ropes above and below them. As he teased your nipples to hardness he breathed into your ear.

“How does it feel, kitten?”

You squirmed back against him and let out a soft whimper. It was too much to put into words. The binds were tight yet comforting. You had never felt so vulnerable, yet so trusting. And then there was the rope between your legs. You had barely moved, and it was rubbing with enough pressure to already bring you close to climax.

Ignis stepped back from you to examine his work. His fingers continued to trace over your body as he circled you like a feral coeurl. The exposed skin between the bindings was overly sensitive his touch.

“So fucking exquisite,” he said as his lips curled in a half-snarl. You caught his lust-filled gaze and gave him a sly smirk. You loved it when he cursed in the bedroom.

He made his way behind you again and pressed himself into you. His hands traveled down along your pelvic bones as he trailed kisses along your neck and bit down at the junction with your shoulder. He left one hand on your hip as his other slid down to grasp the rope coming from your folds.

He tugged on it. Hard.

Your legs almost buckled as he caught your weight with his body. The involuntary moan that escaped you caused Ignis’s breath to hitch. The pleasure coursing through your body was intense.

He tsk’d into your ear. “Not yet, kitten. I know you can last longer than that.”

He helped steady you on your feet again.

“Show me how strong you are.”

Your head was swimming. The two of you had gotten a little kinky with his gloves and you in only a pair of heels a few times, but this was different. It was as if this rope play summoned something inside yourselves you didn’t even know existed.  

The sensation of the rope dragging through your folds again snapped you out of your thoughts. This time he pulled on it from behind. You started to tremble and whimper again as your core braced itself once again for release.

He suddenly dropped his grip on the rope.

“Dammit,” you hissed. You were so close. Your pelvis thrusted as you tried to keep pleasuring yourself along the bindings between your legs.

You leaned back against him again and tilted your head back, exposing your neck to him as you continued to writhe. He chuckled and ran his tongue down your neck.

When you came down from the edge he led you to, he turned you to face him and backed you up to the bed. He helped you sit on the end of the bed and pushed your knees widely apart. He continued his teasing touches as he caressed the inside of your thighs. He let his fingers run along the soaked rope between your folds and growled.

“So wet.”

He caught your gaze as he knelt in front of you and discarded his glasses off to the side. He pushed the rope to the side and slowly licked from your entrance to your clit. As his tongue started to dance circles around it, he pulled the rope forward, making it press tautly between you buttocks. You desperately wanted to grab his head and card your hands through his hair as his mouth made love to you.

You could hardly keep yourself sitting upright any longer without the support of your hands. Ignis took notice and released the rope between your legs to grasp the one running under your breasts to help you stay up. His mouth redoubled its efforts on you.

You couldn’t take it anymore as you begged him in between gasps.

“Please, please let me come!”

You saw and felt him smile a devilish grin against your sex.

“Then come for me,” he spoke, the heat of his breath punctuating every word. He sucked your clit in his mouth as his tongue flicked it back and forth.

You weren’t usually loud in bed, but you were pretty sure you screamed when you came. There was so much blood rushing in your ears, though, you couldn’t be sure. His mouth didn’t let up on you as your walls spasmed again and again, each wave as strong as the last until the sensation was too much to bear.

Now you begged him to stop.

He slowed down and placed one final kiss on your nub as he stood, still holding you upright by the bindings.

You were wrecked. All knowledge of who you were or even what year it was beyond your comprehension at the moment.

“I’m going to let you go. Can you sit up on your own?”

You nodded even though you weren’t entirely sure you could. When you didn’t topple over, he quickly moved to the nightstand for a condom.

He returned in front of you and undid his pants, freeing his erection. He was the hardest you had ever remembered seeing him. He rolled the condom on as he slid the rest of the way out of his pants and boxers.

“I’m going to turn you around,” he told you. He helped you stand and then pushed your upper body gently down into the mattress. The rope dug at you again and even though you doubted you could orgasm again after one so intense, the fire down there grew again.

He stood behind you long enough to make you turn to try to look at him. He was kneading your buttocks with one hand as he stroked himself with the other. His breathing was ragged.

“I’m not going to last long,” he admitted.

You pushed your sex back towards him and groaned at the stimulation you inadvertently gave yourself.

“I don’t care. Fuck me, Iggy. I want you to lose your mind inside me.”

He groaned at your words and moved up behind you. He pushed the rope aside again and lined his tip up just inside you. He reached to grab the bindings on your arms, in turn pulling your torso off the bed. With one thrust, he buried himself in you with a moan.

He rocked into you a few times as he tested the position and adjusted his grip on you. He then settled into a hard, yet steady pace.

Even though it was pushed aside, the rope still dug sensually into you. The position was causing his thrusts to continually hit the spot inside you that always made you come. Even though you told him you didn’t care, you were silently hoping he would hold out long enough for you to get off again.

Moans, whimpers, and stifled curses were rolling off Ignis’s lips as he was lost in the pursuit of his own pleasure.

“Fuck, y/n. You should see yourself.” You felt a stutter in his thrusts as his words pushed you closer. “So…so stunning. Fuck,” he groaned loudly.

The low-timbre of his voice cracking was the final push you needed. Your walls fluttered around him as you came again. It wasn’t as strong as the first, but it still left you whimpering and gasping for air.

Ignis broke not long after. He roughly snapped his hips into you a few more times, before burying himself as far into you as he could. You listened to him moan as you felt his cock twitch it’s release into the condom inside you.

He gently let your arms down and braced himself with his hands on either side of your waist. Both of you were unable to speak for a few minutes while your heaving chests slowly calmed.

He finally moved and encouraged you to sit on the bed in front of him. After discarding the condom in the waste basket, he circled his legs around you as he started undoing the rope, stopping now and then to run kisses down your neck and along your ear.

Once you were freed, he rubbed along the grooves the bindings left on your skin. The feeling of euphoria he had mentioned people spoke of wasn’t far from the truth. The bliss your liberated arm and shoulder muscles felt combined with how thoroughly your desires had been satiated left you feeling inebriated.

Ignis used his hands to turn and guide you beside him to lay with your head nestled into his chest.

“Well, how was that?” he asked as he stroked your hair.

You nuzzled a little deeper against him as you traced circles on his chest. “Intense.”

He chuckled, “That it was. It is definitely an indulgence we should partake in again.”

You hummed as you lifted your head to look at him, a mischievous smile on your face. “Maybe next time we can try it with heels and gloves.”

He groaned and moved to pull you into a deep kiss at that suggestion. He pulled the blanket up around your bodies.

“There are some lovely leg bindings that would complement your shoes,” he added as you gasped at the thought.

“Sounds like you’re going to have your work cut out for you then,” you teasingly circled one of his nipples with your fingernail, making him chuckle.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small gift of smut. I offer it up in exchange for forgiveness for my procrastination on the next few chapters of the main story line. I've rewrote them twice and just have to get them out of my notebook and onto the interwebs.  
> And please forgive me if I didn't portray Shibari correctly. I've been quite fascinated by it since I found out it existed a few months ago and I've been dying to put it in a fic.


End file.
